2012-07-07 - Business - Sealed with a Kiss
The Batcave. And again, Kara's come in. This time, however, for a nice change of pace, she let Batman know in advance she was coming. When asked why, she just said, "Business reasons." She even seemed all serious about it. Coming in through the bat-submersible entrance, she looks around to see where her grumpiest 'mentor' is of the three. She still hasn't told him that she figured his real identity months ago though - he's always much nicer to her when he's Bruce Wayne after all. But whether Batman or Bruce Wayne, he has something which is important for this instance - money and a means for some financial independence for Kara. At least if this deal goes through. Yeah Kara, keep all firm and steely eyed, cause this is BUSINESS. Cross your arms too, like Donald Trump says in his book. Then again, the cave is right beneath Wayne Manor and considering the trajectory of the staircase...definately leading to Wayne Manor. Yet, Batman has a habit of not mentioning certain things unless they are in his best interest to do so. He is sitting in front of his computer when Kara arrives. He does not turn about when Kara lands, but simply says, "Supergirl," in that gravely voice of his. Kara Zor-El heads over to Batman. "Hi... Batman. So..." She fidgets a bit, then remembers that Trump says in his book to be firm in business dealings. Bet he never had to deal with Batman though. Deep breath. She knows that Batman has an interest in Kryptonian technology - it's one of the reasons he wanted to make sure Kara would work in her alternate persona, at least eventually, for WayneTech division. "I have a deal for you..." She reaches into her dimensional pocket and pulls out a metallic, futuristic-looking, glowing spheroid with little 'tendrils sticking out of it. "Back home, everyone had one of these things. It's called a ." She pauses then says. "I think that basically means in English something like... 'sourcedoc' or 'reset button.' There's not a really good translation." She hold it up so Batman can see it. "Basically, once you calibrate it to your life signs, it periodically monitors your cellular structure for flaws. And if anything comes up, it builds the offending cells using packets of condensed quantum strings." She shrugs. "Or something like that." Basically it's a potential for perfect health - thank you Kryptonian civilization focusing on eugenics and genetic advancement through technology. She puts it down on one of the flat table-like panels of the Bat computer for Batman to check it out. Batman finally looks over toward you and raises an eyebrow beneath that crowl as he looks at the...'thing'. "It isn't going to come out and try to wrap you up, is it Supergirl?" What, how does he know about tentacles and Kara?! His voice sounds so deadpan however, as if he isn't trying to make a funny. But he then listens to Kara's explaination. "A fountain of youth basically?" Batman does reach out to pick it up and examines it visually at first for controls or other operational things that may become apparent about it. There doesn't seem to really be any. "What are you up to?" Supergirl did mention a deal, and this thing could start wars. Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Well basically it rewrites genetic code on the fly to keep you healthy. Not immortality ... but there's a reason that even on Krypton, the average lifespan was several hundred years even with a red sun." She brings up a catch though. "Right now it's calibrated to kryptonians though, not humans. It'll take a while probably to reverse engineer it for humans and I'm not going to help with that. Once it's reverse engineered and calibrated to work on humans." She pauses. "Oh and passed by the FDA, assuming pharmaceutical companies don't mess up the whole deal to keep their pharmacology research solvent... yeah, it's sort of a fountain of youth I guess. Close at least." Okay Kara, cross your arms again. He's asking what she's up to. "I'm selling it. As is. For one million dollars. And maybe an apartment building or something. I know it's worth more. A lot more... but I'm not greedy." She sighs a bit. "I just don't want to worry about rent or clothes again. Ever. And I'd like to be financially independent, not having to rely on you or Diana or Kal for money and places to live, and I can't just do stuff like crushing coal into diamonds - it'd devalue the market according to Kal." She taps her foot. "He also said it would be unfair to salvagers if I just recovered sunken treasure. So this is what I came up with." "The trust fund will keep you comfortable however Kara, and you have the house I provide you with in San Francisco. Why this urge for financial independence?" Batman is always after the whys, not just the whats. The motivating factors. His eyes are watchful and their usual intenseness, as he sets the device aside for now on his console. Kara Zor-El bites her lip. "It's not ... I was not supposed to be dependent on everyone else when I went in the ship. Everyone's always having to take care of me. I'm not pawning a wedding ring or something. This is business. I mean... if you're not interested, S.T.A.R. is next." She watches Batman. How the heck is he able to always hide what he's thinking from someone who has super-senses? His heart's always steady, as is his breathing. She starts to assume he doesn't want it and sighs a little as she reaches for the device. "Okay um.... I guess I'll see you around..." she says a bit depressed. Batman is good at hiding his slight smirk. "One million huh?" He moves to pick up the device once more. "And where would you want this apartment complex?" Especially after thinking Batman was not going to take it, his questions may surprise Supergirl even more. Still, he knew he would take it from the very beginning. Because just as he thought earlier, there could be wars over this little piece of technology. Kara Zor-El pauses as he picks up the 'reset button' again, and smiles a bit with some relief. Note to self Kara, never play poker with Batman. He'll use lead paint on the cards and has no tells. "Metropolis, if that's okay. I'm there so often already." She leans over and gives Batman a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." she says, realizing he's going to do the deal. Batman blinks at that, and hides a slight chuckle, "I didn't realize a kissing was typically involved in Kryptonian buisness deals." He then asks, "So, which bank should this money be deposited into?" Kara Zor-El smiles again "If I say it's a Kryptonian business custom can you really prove otherwise? First National Bank of Metropolis." Then says for a second time, with another quick peck on the cheek, "Thank you." Batman waves Kara away with one gloved hand. "Remind me not to do any business deals with Kal." And the words are stated so flatly. He doesn't say you are welcome, but he does eventually set the device aside once more on the console. "I'll have it taken care of within the week. I'll also throw in a security system, like the one on the house in San Francisco." Yes, Batman's way of protecting Supergirl. Kara Zor-El smiles and just nods happily. Okay Kara, don't get gushy. And don't say thank you again. BUSINESS! Sealed with a kiss on the cheek. Trump would not approve, but whatever. Just zoom out of there happily. And with a blur, she's gone.